The SOFC cell has a structure in which a single cell formed by joining the air electrode to one surface of an electrolyte film, and joining a fuel electrode to the other surface of the same electrolyte film is sandwiched by a pair of electron-conductive alloys or the like for transferring electrons with respect to the air electrode or the fuel electrode.
In such an SOFC cell, for example, the cell operates at an operating temperature of about 700 to 900° C., electromotive force is generated between the pair of electrodes in conjunction with the movement of oxide ions from the air electrode towards the fuel electrode via the electrolyte film, and the electromotive force can be brought out to the outside and utilized.
The alloy used in such an SOFC cell is fabricated from a Cr-containing material having excellent electron conductivity and thermal resistance (oxidation resistance). The thermal resistance (oxidation resistance) of such an alloy originates from the dense coating of chromia (Cr2O3) formed on the surface of the alloy.
In the process for manufacturing the SOFC cell, a firing treatment is sometimes performed for firing the fuel electrode, the air electrode, the alloy, or the like in a stacked state at a firing temperature of about 1000° C. to 1250° C., which is higher than the operating temperature, in order to minimize the contact resistance between the fuel electrode or air electrode, and the alloy or the like (see Patent Document 1, for example).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-259643